You can't fight the moonligh
by Thaly Black
Summary: Leah siempre ha sido un poco mandona y Jacob se sabía las piezas de un coche antes de saber andar, pero cuando las leyendas de los ancestros se hacen realidad, todo cambia, y no volverá nunca a ser como antes. Jacob/Leah. -Lemmon-


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. De hecho, son de esa tipa que se chuta ceras de colores y esnifa cocacola... digo... son de Meyer, y yo no los utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro, tan sólo de divertirme, así que nadie debería esforzarse por demandarme, ya que pasaré olímpicamente de las demandas._

_Bien. Este fic es un Jacob/Leah que he escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para **Charlone** (sé que va con un mes y pico de retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?) y espero que le guste, y no sólo a ella, sino a todos mis lectores, porque lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. _

_Normalmente no suelo escribir one-shoots tan largos, o al menos, ya no, pero este es un intento nuevo, y espero que os guste, siriusly._

_Ahora, APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**You can't fight the moonlight**

La Push es una pequeña reserva de quileutes que se emplaza cerca del pueblo de Forks, en el estado de Washington. Allí los miembros de la tribu se conocen todos entre sí, como si se tratase de una gran familia repartida en varias casas a lo largo de los lindes del frondoso bosque de coníferas. Casi siempre llueve, pero ese no ha sido nunca un impedimento para que los niños jugasen juntos en la calle, sin importar apenas las diferencias de edad o macharse con el barro. A ellos siempre les parece que es un buen día pasa salir a jugar con los demás, que no son sus primos pero casi.

Hubo una época en la que todo era luminoso y claro, y lo único que hacía daño a Leah Clearwater, hija de Harry y Sue, era que Sam le tirase de las trenzas mientras jugaban a las casitas y fingían ser un matrimonio siendo los pequeños Jared, Jacob, Quill y Embry los hijos cuatrillizos de la enamorada pareja. Por aquel entonces eran niños y jugaban felices, lo único que les preocupaba era llegar a la casa más próxima para que les diesen de merendar, y luego seguir jugando.

Hubo una época en la que todo era luminoso y claro, e Isabella Swan sólo era para Jacob Black alguien que jugaba con sus hermanas durante las vacaciones de verano mientras Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks, y su padre pescaban en el río. Por aquel entonces Jacob no sabía lo que era el amor, ni tampoco le interesaba demasiado. En aquella época, a Jacob sólo le interesaba competir con Embry, Quill y Jared para ver cuál de los tres era capaz de correr más rápido, trepar más alto en los árboles que rodeaban la reserva. En aquella época _amor_ era una palabra que salía mucho en las telenovelas, y _dolor_ la consecuencia de caerse jugando y herirse en la rodilla. O en las palmas de las manos.

Cuando eran niños, los días en La Push transcurrían apacibles. Todos se reían, y la máxima preocupación de todos ellos era llegar a casa a tiempo para cenar y evitar que sus madres les riñesen.

Sam había sido el primero de la generación. Un niño fuerte y sano, que siempre había sido alto y sagaz para su edad. Luego vino Leah. La hija mayor de los Clearwater, que desde niña había tenido una larga y espesa melena negra y lisa, y que era casi una hermana para su prima Emily, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Luego vino Jacob. El hijo pequeño de Billy Black. Desde antes de saber andar, casi podría decirse que sabía las piezas necesarias para que un coche funcionase.

Pese a todo, y todo incluía edades y caracteres dispares, siempre se habían llevado bien. Leah llevaba la voz cantante, y Sam hacía todo lo que ella le decía, aunque al mismo tiempo, y como venganza, le tirase de las trenzas negras que tapaban sus graciosas y diminutas orejitas. Jacob casi siempre le llevaba la contraria a Leah, y ambos terminaban discutiendo. Casi parecía el curso normal de las cosas.

Pasó el tiempo, y fueron creciendo, pasaron de ser niños a ser adolescentes, y al menos en el caso de Leah y Sam la cosa no cambió mucho, siguieron estando juntos, y Sam seguía complaciendo a Leah en todo lo que ella quería o necesitaba. La quería. Esa era una verdad innegable entre todos los habitantes de La Push que los habían visto crecer a todos. Llegó un momento en el que Sam no tiraba de las trenzas a Leah, si no que se las deshacía en medio de unos besos que quemaban desde la garganta hasta la cintura y más abajo, calcinando todo a su paso.

Jacob, por su parte, fue creciendo y familiarizándose con todos los coches de la reserva. La gente prefería dejar que el muchacho les hiciese sus apaños antes de llevarle sus vehículos a algún mecánico de fuera de la reserva, del que no se sabía si lo haría bien o mal.

La Push era un remanso de paz, de felicidad y de sentimiento de comunidad. Eran como una familia grande, y todos se querían como tal.

Las noches de verano, cálidas y estrelladas, todos se reunían a la luz de una hoguera en la playa, sin distinguir edades u oficios, y se contaban leyendas. Viejas leyendas de sus ancestros, que se convertían en lobos para luchar contra los fríos. A Jacob le fascinaban esas historias. Sin embargo a Leah le importaban bastante poco, para ser sinceros; y siempre lograba que Sam se fuese con ella, mientras todos estaban congregados alrededor de la hoguera, para crear su propia leyenda de senderos de besos y dedos de color canela sobre piel de tacto de seda.

Y sin embargo, lo que narraban las leyendas de los quileutes, tanto para Jacob que se las tomaba en serio, como para Leah que no creía en ellas, terminó convirtiéndose en una realidad. Una realidad demasiado física. Demasiado dolorosa.

Llegaron los fríos a Forks, y la magia ancestral que latía en los corazones de todos los miembros de la reserva de La Push, más espesa que la propia sangre se hizo patente, y Sam se alejó de todos. Incluso de Leah, sin que ella lograse entenderlo o aceptarlo.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, Isabella Swan entró en la vida de Jacob, siendo para él todo lo que siempre había soñado. Una chica inteligente y con un peculiar sentido del humor. Llegó un momento en el que _amor_ adquirió significado para Jacob, y distaba mucho de lo que plasmaban las telenovelas. Porque el amor de Jacob por Bella era imposible. Como si el sol intentase abrazar a otra estrella. Estaban lejos. Lejos. Ella estaba enamorada de un frío, que se suponía que sólo existían en las leyendas de los quileutes, y no en la realidad, para arrebatarle a Jacob el amor y la atención de la única chica que le había gustado nunca.

Y de pronto, una noche, todo cambió. No se sabe si para mejor o para peor. Las leyendas se hicieron realidad. Tanto para Jacob como para Leah.

Ella caminaba acelerada por La Push hacia la casa de su prima Emily, donde _sabía_ que estaría Sam. Porque si. Sam Uley, su novio de toda la vida la había dejado por su prima Emily. Que era preciosa, si. Pero no lo quería como ella. Entró en la casa sin llamar, con las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas y las trenzas deshechas. El pelo oscilaba cada vez que ella se movía. Miró a los ojos a Sam, que estaba más alto y más fuerte que la última vez que ella lo vio (en la playa de la reserva, con una sonrisa en los labios antes de besarla y las manos más calientes de lo que las había tenido nunca).

— ¿Por qué? —y fue sólo un susurro desgarrado, desde lo más hondo del pecho, con lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sam no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó hasta el exterior de la casa de Emily. Una vez allí la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciendo que Leah fuese consciente de la mucha fiebre que lo invadía.

— No es mi culpa, Leah, ni de Emily tampoco —susurró con esa voz que tantas veces le había susurrado que la quería.

— Me dijiste que me querías, Sam —sollozó ella, notando como su corazón se hacía pedazos poco a poco.

— Y te quiero Leah, pero no puedo explicártelo —dijo él mirándola a los ojos— son cosas en las que no crees las que me llevan a esto. Las leyendas de los ancestros, Leah…

— Samuel Uley —su voz estaba rota, pero tenía un timbre acerado en el fondo. El timbre que tendría cualquier ser humano que ya no tiene nada que perder— si querías dejarme, deberías haber sido lo suficiente hombre para reconocerlo. Pero no engañes a mi prima diciéndome que me quieres, y no me quieras hacer pasar por tonta con esa bobada de las leyendas.

Las manos de Sam, más grandes de lo que las recordaba, le apretaron los brazos.

— Me gustaría que fuese una tontería, y poder seguir correspondiéndote, Leah. Pero las cosas ya no son así… no son tonterías. Ha llegado la hora en la que las leyendas se vuelven reales.

Ella cerró los ojos, sin querer mirarlo, mientras notaba como poco a poco las manos de Sam aflojaban la presión sobre sus brazos hasta soltarla. El tacto de sus manos, inhumanamente calientes permaneció sobre la piel de Leah aun cuando él hubo entrado de nuevo en casa de Emily y ella se quedó allí, en medio de La Push, bajo la fina y fría lluvia que caía sobre ella.

Sin apenas noción del tiempo y del espacio, dirigió sus pasos hacia su casa, arrastrando los pies con el pecho quebrado de sollozos. Al llegar a casa fue vagamente consciente de que su madre la informaba de que su hermano Seth estaba resfriado y de que su padre veía a los Lakers contra los Raptors en la tele. Apenas estaba consciente durante el trayecto hasta su dormitorio. Y lo último que recordaba era calor. Demasiado calor.

Para Jacob las cosas cambiaron de forma más paulatina. Estuvo casi una semana con fiebre, sintiendo calor. Sabía por Bella que los fríos se habían marchado de Forks. Sabía que _él_ la había abandonado. Y Jacob lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado por ello. Por hacer sufrir a la pobre Bella sin merecerlo. Por haber dejado libre un camino impracticable hasta el corazón de la chica. Porque por mucho que Jacob quisiese a Bella, por mucho que, incluso, se hiciese querer, el nombre del frío, de Edward, estaría por siempre grabado en su alma, y tal vez más en el fondo, incluso.

Y sin importarle demasiado que Bella lo hubiese rechazado mientras Edward anduvo cerca, él intentó, de la mejor manera que pudo, llenar el hueco que el _vampiro_ había dejado en su corazón.

Y sin embargo, de una manera completamente ajena a su voluntad, tanto Jacob como Leah se vieron enfrentados a la realidad en la que se convirtieron las leyendas de su pueblo. La primera vez que Leah oyó a Sam en su cabeza fue durante el entierro de su padre. Le decía que lo sentía en lo más hondo, que contase con él. Que, ya no como ante, pero todavía la quería. Y Leah lloró. Lloró con amargura. Por su padre que se iba, por Sam que se había ido, y por sí misma. Porque se estaba volviendo loca. La primera vez que Jacob oyó a Sam en su cabeza fue la noche en que fue al cine con Bella y su amigo. Se encontraba en la cama, ardiendo en fiebre de una forma prácticamente inhumana, cuando el que había sido el joven más prometedor de toda La Push le habló en su cabeza, despojándolo de todo vestigio de su niñez, y convirtiéndolo, ya de modo irremisible, en un licántropo.

Y se convirtieron en una manada. Algo mucho más íntimo y más unido que una familia. Sentían las frustraciones y motivaciones de unos y otros por igual, como si fuesen propias. Tal vez de un modo más intenso. Sentían el dolor de Jacob al saber que Bella se casaría con _el_ frío. Sentían la lacerante frustración de Leah —que era dolor rabioso y sangrante— por tener a Sam tan cerca y ser consciente de que no era para ella. Ni lo sería jamás. Sentían la inconmensurable felicidad de Jared cada vez que Kim esbozaba una sonrisa, la ternura que invadía a Quill cada vez que veía a Claire y el amor incondicional de Sam hacia Emily, que sólo provocaba que el dolor de Leah fuese físico, desgarrador y casi suicida.

Su única misión era mantener a los fríos alejados de la reserva. Y vigilar que no se rompiese el tratado dentro de los límites establecidos. Si algún _vampiro_ rompía el tratado dentro de los límites, los licántropos. Ellos. Lobos. Manada. Estaban autorizados a atacar. Hasta la muerte.

Se reunían cada noche en casa de Emily para cenar y poner en común cualquier problema que pudiesen tener con la entrada en fase o cualquier otro aspecto de la licantropía. Normalmente Leah era la última en llegar y la primera en marcharse. Cualquier excusa era válida con tal de no estar demasiado tiempo delante de su prima y _su_ Sam.

Cada vez que estaban juntos, Jacob la miraba con cierta dosis de rabia en sus ojos del color del chocolate negro. Como si él no tuviese suficiente con el dolor de haber perdido a Bella, tenía que cargar con el dolor de Leah, que más que dolor podría decirse que era rencor. Un rencor negro y hediondo que corrompía hasta el alma pura de Seth, que era poco más que un niño.

Y Leah fruncía los labios y el ceño cada vez que Jacob estaba cerca, porque, como si ella no tuviese suficiente con el dolor de haber perdido a Sam, tenía que soportar, por añadido, el dolor de Jacob por esa estúpida humana.

Por norma general, cada vez que tenían que dirigirse la palabra, utilizaban palabras secas y carentes de emoción. Si tenían que hacer alguna misión o patrulla juntos, terminaban discutiendo a voz en grito entre los árboles de La Push, o peleando en cualquier rincón bajo su forma de lobos, hasta hacerse sangre y regresar a casa con los brazos y el torso lleno de cicatrices amoratadas.

Y aquella noche, por lo que parecía en primera instancia no iba a ser demasiado diferente. Al menos, en principio.

Jacob entró junto con Sam en la cocina de Emily, y apartó la vista cuando el jefe de la manada besó a su compañera, con un brillo en los ojos que significaba algo similar a la adoración. Después llegaron Jared, Quill y Embry, empapados por la lluvia, con las camisetas chorreando y una sonrisa en sus anchos rostros color canela. Los siguientes en entrar fueron Seth y Paul, que llegaron corriendo, sin duda alguna porque habían estado jugando, transformados en lobos.

La última en llegar, como siempre, fue Leah. Jacob pudo apreciar que desde su transformación, su cuerpo había cambiado de modo perceptible. Altamente perceptible. Antes había sido una muchacha menuda. Pero tras haber recibido la bendición —o maldición, según a quien se le pregunte— de los ancestros, lo que en todos ellos se había convertido en músculo —que a veces casi lograba desgarrar la piel— en ella se había convertido en curvas. Y Leah lo sabía. La forma en que caminaba — como si fuese un depredador entrenado para matar— la forma en que se apartaba la cortina de pelo negro de delante del rostro —logrando que el olor a moras que desprendía su cabello inundase el olfato del resto de la manada— y la forma en que fruncía los labios ante el, según ella, desagradable espectáculo del amor que se profesaban Sam y Emily, no eran más que formas en las que despertaba los instintos más bajos que el resto de la manada tenían como licántropos.

Obviamente, ese tipo de gestos no afectaban a Jared o a Quill, que estaban irremediablemente imprimados. Ni siquiera a Sam, cuya alma racional seguía queriendo a Leah, pese a que todo su ser perteneciese a Emily de forma irremisible

Sin embargo Jacob era harina de otro costal. Tal vez fuese porque entendía el dolor de Leah al igual que el suyo propio, o porque sus labios carnosos se fruncían en una mueca de fastidio que no dejaba de ser sensual; pero se le aceleraban los latidos cada vez que ella estaba cerca —y lo sacaba de sus casillas— y tenía que poner la mente en blanco para que el resto de la manada no fuese partícipe de sus pensamientos, todos ellos en relación al cuerpo desnudo de Leah.

Emily les puso delante una bandeja con huevos revueltos y seis docenas de salchichas, a por las que la manada se lazó olvidando, por un momento, sus modales humanos. Leah, incluso para eso se comportaba de modo diferente a la manda. Comía despacio, mesurada, como si, de lo contrario, su ira pudiese desbordarla. Y a veces Jacob se quedaba mirando cómo se resaltaban levemente sus pómulos cada vez que masticaba.

Leah tenía algo que no tenía Bella. Una sensualidad salvaje que estaba bajo la piel y al mismo tiempo en todas partes. La forma en que Leah lo miraba a veces, o la forma en la que se rozaba accidentalmente con él al salir de casa de Emily; incluso la forma en que le mordía cuando estaban en fase, lograba que la piel de Jacob se erizase por completo.

Por ejemplo, en aquel preciso momento, la mirada cargada de insolencia que le estaba dedicando lograba apartar el interés de Jacob de la comida. Sabía que, por el bien de Bella debían trabajar con los fríos, y sabía también que Leah lo culpaba a él y a su amor por ella de que ellos, licántropos, tuviesen que rebajarse a trabajar con _vampiros_.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y Emily hubo terminado de recoger la mesa, con la ayuda de Seth y Paul, Sam la sentó en su regazo, como si fuese una más de la manada, y empezó a darles las directrices básicas de cómo deberían actuar al día siguiente; día en el que, según la fría vidente, atacarían la fría pelirroja, Vitoria, y el resto de sus neófitos.

A Leah le latía la rabia en la garganta por dos hechos básicos. El primero, porque no sólo ella, sino también su hermano, y el resto de la manada tenían que ponerse en peligro por proteger a _esa_ humana; y el segundo: porque Sam tenía a Emily sentada sobre su regazo, ocupando un se levantó arrastrando la silla ruidosamente, antes de salir de la casa de su prima, dejando al líder de la manada con la palabra en la boca, y a todos los demás ligeramente atónitos.

Ella no había elegido esa vida, sino que esa vida la había elegido a ella, y no estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes de quien le había hecho tanto daño. Porque estaba cansada de vivir según los designios de otros. Estaba cansada de tener el corazón quebrado y no tener medios para recomponerlo. La hastiaba la sensación de no poder hacer nada por manejar su futuro.

Cruzó a grandes zancadas los escasos diez metros que la separaban del bosque, ignorando la lluvia sobre su cabeza hasta adentrarse en los árboles. Se sentó a los pies de un frondoso abeto, notando como el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana. Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos —más fuertes y fibrosos de lo que los había tenido antaño— y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. No se había dado cuenta, pero grandes lágrimas caían por sus suaves mejillas del color de la canela. En lo más hondo de su pecho sintió como algo explotaba, y de lo más hondo de sí misma brotó un sollozo que hizo estremecer incluso a las hojas de los árboles.

Sentía que nada tenía razón de ser. Sentía que su existencia estaba vacía. Muy vacía. Casi como si no valiese la pena estar viva si no podía ser nada más que una guerrera vengativa en lo que le quedaba de tiempo.

Oyó, o más bien intuyó, que alguien se acercaba, y se levantó de golpe, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con la poca delicadeza que se merecía alguien a quien nadie quería. _Olió_ a Jacob antes de verlo, y la molesta sonrisita de superioridad que tenía en su atractivo rostro moreno logró que el interior de Leah se crispase, y se le acelerase el pulso, como cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar en fase.

— ¿No vas a dejar nunca te torturarte y torturar_nos_? —preguntó el chico con un tonito burlón que logró que Leah ahogase un gruñido en lo más hondo de la garganta.

— Lo mismo te digo, chaval —le espetó ella acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas —era muy, muy alto— para encararlo.

— ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? —preguntó Jacob, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de ella, que también eran oscuros, pero tenían algún que otro tinte de color caramelo en el iris.

— ¿A ti qué cojones te importa? —espetó Leah dándose la vuelta y fijando la mirada en las ramas más bajas del abeto.

— Si algo te afecta a ti, nos afecta a todos, Leah. Si no me importase no preguntaría —la voz de Jacob se volvió más queda, más ronca.

— ¿Alguien se ha parado a pensar en lo mucho que me afecta a mí verlo con ella? —nunca pronunciaba sus nombres si podía evitarlo. Así dolía menos. Se rodeó el torso con un brazo y respiró hondo.

Una mano de Jacob se cerró sobre su hombro, con suavidad. Era una mano caliente, más que cálida, y Leah cerró los ojos.

— Sé, Leah, mucho mejor que el resto de la manada, lo mucho que te duele. Porque aunque nos duele a todos como lobos, como humano, gracias al cielo, sólo yo sé cómo es ese dolor.

Ella, inconscientemente, alzó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mano de Jacob que permanecía en su hombro. Era, en cierto modo, tranquilizador.

— ¿Alguna vez sentiste que no merecía la pena seguir viviendo? –musitó antes de girarse hacia él, todavía con la mano del chico entre las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Jacob mutó. Dejó todo cariz burlón y en ella se podía entrever algo de dulzura al tiempo que enredaba los dedos en el pelo negro de Leah.

— No vale la pena pensar esas cosas, Leah. Sólo tenemos una vida, y no deberíamos desperdiciarla echando de menos algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance —Leah se preguntaba cuando había cambiado tanto la voz de Jacob. —Hay que intentar olvidar el dolor de la mejor forma posible, sólo así se puede seguir adelante.

Leah esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con la que destilaba sensualidad en estado puro. Era la misma sonrisa inocente que tenía cuando era niña. Una sonrisa ilusionada. Casi podría decirse que feliz.

Un dedo de Jacob en su barbilla le hizo levantar el rostro, y Leah cerró los ojos cuando notó la respiración del chico contra sus labios. La piel de los labios del chico estaba más caliente que la suya, y el beso empezó despacio, con una de las grandes manos de Jacob en la nuca de Leah, y la otra posada de modo perezoso sobre el brazo de la chica. Ella apenas respiraba, casi se sentía flotar, los labios de Jacob eran tiernos y la besaban casi como si temiesen que fuese a romperse.

Levemente, entreabrió los labios, humedeciéndoselos con un gesto delicado y ese gesto casi fue una invitación para Jacob, cuya mano que estaba en el brazo de Leah descendió por su espalda, hasta quedarse en la zona de los riñones, notando el calor de la piel de Leah a través de la camiseta blanca de lycra de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de la chica lobo se cerraron en su nuca, jugueteando con los mechones más largos, al tiempo que su lengua se encontraba con la de Jacob, haciendo que el beso cambiase de registro, pasando de dulzura y ternura a dientes, lengua y mucha saliva.

Jacob acorraló a Leah contra el árbol bajo el que estaban, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen por completo y notando como el cuerpo de Leah se tatuaba a fuego contra el suyo, sin que pudiesen decidir cuál de los dos desprendía más calor. Una mano bajó desde la espalda de la chica hasta su trasero, siendo como era, su mano más grande que la nalga de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, ella, presa de esa furia eterna que la caracterizaba, se separó de los labios de Jacob y empezó a sembrar una serie de besos y lametones, como pura loba, por su mejilla, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Un escalofrío recorrió al chico. Partió del lóbulo de su oreja, que se encontraba entre los dientes y la lengua de Leah, y terminó exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que toda su sangre se estaba acumulando por momentos. Su mano, la que tenía en el trasero de Leah, bajó hasta el muslo de la chica, logrando que lo levantase y colocase la pierna sobre su cintura. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más, y Leah ahogó un respingo al notar que Jacob estaba caliente y excitado, contra ella. Los labios del chico besaban su clavícula, bajo la tira de la camiseta blanca de lycra, y ella sentía como la respiración se escapaba poco a poco de sus pulmones.

Al cabo de un momento, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de Jacob y sus labios y lengua subían y bajaban por el fuerte músculo tenso de su cuello, él hizo que levantase la otra pierna, quedando a su merced, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus sexos en contacto, separados por, tan sólo, dos pantalones de tela vaquera. Leah jadeaba cada vez que Jacob se rozaba contra ella, que se sentía desfallecer con sus labios en el cuello y la lengua delineando de vez en cuando su yugular.

No se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba llena hasta que la vio reflejada en el torso de Jacob, una vez le quitó la camiseta, con las piernas, todavía, alrededor de su cintura. Los brazos de Jacob estaban alrededor de la suya, y las pocas ocasiones en que sus miradas se cruzaban, brillaba en ellas una especie de urgencia o necesidad que nunca antes habían experimentado ninguno de los dos.

Jacob dejó a Leah en el suelo, y se separó de ella lo justo para mirar su rostro con forma de corazón, y para quitarle la camiseta, antes de darle un nuevo beso, todo él saliva y dientes, mientras la acorralaba nuevamente contra el árbol. A Leah la piel se le rascaba contra la corteza y le hacía daño en la espalda, y sin embargo, eso tan sólo lograba enfurecerla y excitarla a partes iguales, logrando que sus uñas se clavasen en la espalda de Jacob al mismo tiempo que su mano se colaba por la cintura de sus pantalones de tiro bajo y la acariciaba justó _ahí_, logrando que le flaqueasen las piernas y que tuviese que agarrarse a sus brazos fuertes para no caerse; aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que Jacob no la dejaría caerse nunca. Sabía que había algo, interconectado en la profundidad de sus almas, que sufrían de un modo parejo, que jamás le haría daño de verdad.

Las manos de Jacob desabrocharon el pantalón de Leah, bajándoselo luego, y ella hizo lo mismo con él, antes de que el chico la abrazase con fuerza contra su pecho. Él enredó sus dedos en el largo y sedoso pelo negro de la chica y la besó al mismo tiempo que se agachaba, bajando con ella en el proceso, quedando ambos sentados; él contra el árbol y ella sobre sus piernas.

Una duda asaltó a Leah de repente, como si un ramalazo de conciencia la sacudiese desde lo más hondo de la conciencia humana, que en esos momentos se ahogaba bajo la de la loba que llevaba dentro. Separó sus labios de los del chico y puso una mano en su pecho, con suavidad, mientras rozaba su mejilla del color del cobre con su nariz del color de la canela.

Todo parecía irreal, y la luz de la luna ayudaba a esa sensación, y sin embargo, Leah tenía conciencia de que todo era real. Físico. Era plenamente consciente del sexo de Jacob, presionando duro contra el suyo, húmedo, y del calor de las manos del chico rodeando su cintura.

— ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó con suavidad, besando la comisura de sus labios.

Jacob, sin poder apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de Leah, que tenían alguna veta de color caramelo, asintió. Por una parte tenía miedo a que ella se riese de él. Pero _aquella_ no era la Leah de siempre. Algo había cambiado en ella, o en él. Tal vez en ambos. Pero sabía que una persona que o besas de la forma en que ella lo besaba no se reiría de él.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa de superioridad que esbozaba normalmente. Lo besó brevemente en los labios y acarició su nariz con la suya.

— ¿Quieres seguir adelante? —preguntó luego acariciándole el pelo.

La verdad era que Leah no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando aquello, pero sentía, en lo más hondo de sí misma, que aquello era correcto. Tal vez porque había algo desvalido en la mirada de Jacob, tal vez porque iluminados ambos por la luz de la luna todo parecía mucho más sencillo, o tal vez porque no quería hacer más daño a Jacob del que ya le habían hecho.

Él apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, y la miró, como un muñeco desmadejado, con los labios, enrojecidos y entreabiertos, y la respiración entrecortada. Leah nunca antes le había parecido tan preciosa como en esos momentos. La luz de la luna llena le incidía directamente en la melena negra, arrancando destellos plateados, y una fina película de sudor le cubría la piel, haciendo que todo su cuerpo brillase en consonancia. Era preciosa. Completa y absolutamente preciosa. Era menuda y al mismo tiempo voluptuosa, y si. Quería seguir adelante.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y Leah esbozó una sonrisa que, si no fuese suya, habría pasado por dulce. Introdujo una mano entre sus dos cuerpos y se colocó bien sobre Jacob para, con un movimiento suave, empezar a descender sobre él, sintiéndolo entrar poco a poco en su interior.

Jacob soltó un suspiro y Leah acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Una mano de Jacob recorrió su espalda, subiendo desde la cintura hasta la nuca y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Fue un beso extraño, un escalofrío recorrió a Leah desde la nuca hasta el punto donde su cuerpo y el de Jacob se fusionaban. Movió levemente las caderas en sentido vertical, Jacob cerró los ojos y ella también, casi por inercia, sintiendo como la respiración se le volvía cada vez más violenta con cada movimiento.

El chico la abrazó contra su torso, y un ronco gemido se escapó de su garganta. Leah le obligó a alzar el rostro y lo besó despacio, moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus besos.

Jacob se abandonó a la sensación de simplemente besar a Leah y sentirla así, como nunca antes había sentido nada en el mundo. Y en ese momento, todo el dolor acumulado que tenía en su alma, provocado por motivos irracionales, perdió su sentido, tan sólo quedaba el hecho de aquel momento, aquella sensación, aquellos besos y aquel calor. Y el calor del interior del cuerpo de Leah. Estrecho, caliente y húmedo. Cada vez menos y cada vez más. Todo se redujo a golpes de cadera y besos con poca lengua y mucha saliva.

Leah sentía como algo indefinible se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre, aumentando con cada espasmódico movimiento, mientras Jacob le acariciaba la espalda con una de sus enormes manos y besaba una de sus clavículas con algo que rozaba la avidez; entendió que no valía la pena atormentarse con el lamento de cosas imposibles. Lo único que valía la pena en esos momentos era el calor dulce y agradable que le estaba dando Jacob entre beso y beso.

De repente lo sintió, sintió como él se tensaba. Como el espíritu del lobo lo invadía, porque en aquel momento, sin siquiera entrar en fase, estaban en conexión. Y no era la conexión habitual. Era algo más íntimo; sólo entre ellos dos. Y Jacob aulló, antes de clavar los colmillos en el cuello de Leah, que aulló a su vez, mientras sentía algo cálido liberarse en su interior. Y dejaron de ser personas para ser dos lobos abrazados, aullándole a la luna llena, abrazados y sudando. Desnudos bajo un árbol.

Ella se dejó caer contra su torso, dejando la mente en blanco, y casi al instante fue rodeada por los brazos de Jacob, que cerró los ojos y apoyó una mejilla contra el pelo de Leah perezosamente. Olía a una mezcla de almizcle y sudor que le calaron en lo más hondo. No quería hablar de ello, ni de lo que había significado —mucho para él, aunque no lo reconocería nunca; pero la primera vez siempre es importante— ni de lo que pasaría después. Se contentaba con el calor de Leah sobre su pecho.

— ¿Te has dormido? —le preguntó al oído, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

— No… —susurró ella incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se aclaró la garganta, mientras ella se dedicaba a depositar besos suaves en la comisura derecha de sus labios.

— Leah… —ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Esto ha cambiado algo? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ella sonrió. No la sonrisa de siempre. Ni siquiera la sonrisa tierna que había tenido momentos atrás. Era una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

— Lo ha cambiado todo, Jacob —susurró ella besándole la barbilla con suavidad. —Tú lo has dicho. Hay que intentar olvidar el dolor de la mejor forma posible. Es la única forma de seguir adelante —añadió antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Un brazo de Jacob le rodeó la cintura, y Leah sonrió en medio del beso, al tiempo que él sonreía también.

No habría _tequieros_ esa noche. Ni en ninguna de las sucesivas. Porque si. Las cosas cambiaron. Y Jacob y Leah dejaron de mirarse con odio y rencor a mirarse con complicidad. Dejaron de pelearse cuando entraban en fase, hasta hacerse sangre, para lamerse los hocicos y revolcarse como si fuesen cachorrillos en medio del bosque.

Leah dejó de mirar a Sam y Emily con odio, y pasó a mostrar tan sólo un indiferente desdén ante su relación. Jacob dejó de parecer un alma en pena llorando por Bella en cada esquina, y empezó a tararear viejas tonadas de los quileutes por La Push, como si cada día, aunque lloviese, fuese maravilloso.

No habría _tequieros_, ni esa noche ni nunca. Porque ellos, Jacob y Leah, no se querían. Se necesitaban. De una forma diferente al amor humano y también de una forma diferente a la imprimación. Se necesitaban como un enfermo necesita medicina, como un enfermo necesita calmantes. Se necesitaban como un bálsamo para la curación de sus respectivas almas rotas, que se fueron recomponiendo a base de besos.

Porque hay momentos en los que no se puede controlar el instinto, al lobo, o al animal que tenemos dentro; pero tampoco debe buscársele más explicación.

Porque no, _you can't fight the moonlight_.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que, realmente, os haya gustado. A mi es la segunda pareja que más me gusta de todo el fandom (por detrás del Emmett.Rosalie) y me ha gustado realmente escribir este fic. _

_Un par de cositas, simplemente: El título y la última frase son del título de la canción que hace de banda sonora de la película Bar Coyote (que es un coyote, no un lobo, pero da un poco igual). Otra cosita es que me he pasado un poco el canon por las narices. Quería escribir algo así, no una Leah completamente amargada. Porque bajo esa amargura hay una chica que sufre, y ha sufrido mucho, sin que a nadie le importase su sufrimiento._

_Y eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos besitos, y gracias por leerme. Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
